I'll Love You Forever
by BooBearSchmidt
Summary: Just because Jo decided to end her life didn't mean that Kendall to end his. Dedicated to Dani.


I'll Love You Forever

Kendall was a mess. No, that was an understatement; he was a wreck.

The last few days have been extremely crazy and heartbreaking. He had found his girlfriend, Jo, dead in her apartment, hanging from a rope in her closet.

Even worse then that was when he had found the suicide note that she had written. It had said that she had been bullied by the kids at the Palmwoods, by mostly Ozzy.

Kendall had never known that his girlfriend had been bullied. He felt like such a horrible boyfriend for not seeing that something was seriously wrong with Jo. He just never thought she would do something like this. Ever.

When he had gotten home that night, he was in hysterics. Logan, James and Carlos had immediately wanted to know what was wrong with their best friend and little brother. Kendall had just shaken his head and handed them the suicide note.

When the boys had finished reading it they immediately pulled Kendall into a hug and let him cry. The boys had stayed in Kendall and Logan's room that night comforting their friend.

That was three days ago now. Jo's funeral had been that morning and the boys, Katie and Mama Knight had just returned.

As soon as she had entered the apartment Katie had immediately left to go to her room and cry. To Katie, Jo had felt like the older sister she never had. Sure she had Kendall, and Katie adored him, but Katie could go to Jo and talk about anything. She could to talk to her about things that she couldn't talk to Kendall about or even her mom.

But now Jo was gone. And needless to say everyone in apartment 2J was feeling the heartbreak over the loss of their friend.

They all knew that Kendall was dealing with the worst of it. Sure Jo had been a friend to all of them, but Jo had been much more to Kendall.

Jo had been the one person that he had ever truly loved. She hadn't been the first girlfriend that he had had, but she had felt like she was the missing piece of his heart, his second half.

And now that had been taken away from him forever. He would get to share smoothies, or go on one minute dates with her, or share goodbye kisses with her ever again.

At this moment he was in his room alone, the other boys were in the living room watching tv knowing that he wanted some alone time to grieve over the loss of his girlfriend by himself.

Kendall had his head buried deep within his pillow. He didn't know how long he had been in there, but he knew that it must have been a couple of hours. He heard the door to his bedroom open and three pairs of footsteps enter the room.

He felt the edge of the bed dip under someone's weight and a comforting hand rubbing soothing circles on his back. He turned his head to see his three best friends looking at him with sad looks on their faces. He gave them a small smile, which they each returned.

The boys sat there for a few minutes in an uncomfortable silence. Kendall could tell that each of his friends was thinking about what they wanted to say to him, not wanting to set him off right now.

"You doing okay, buddy?" Carlos asked in a concerned voice. James rolled his eyes at the older boy.

"Does he look okay, Carlos?" he snapped back.

"Guys, please, not now," Logan sighed.

James and Carlos quickly stopped, getting the message that Logan was sending them; this was not the time to be fighting, especially when Kendall needed them so much right now.

"Sorry," they said together.

Logan sighed and continued to rub a soothing hand on Kendall's back.

"How are you holding up, Kenny?" Logan asked.

Kendall just shrugged as the tears started to fall again.

"Aww, Kendall," Logan said as he pulled Kendall into his lap and hugged him to his chest. "Ssh, buddy, it's okay, we're right here, it's okay,"

James and Carlos moved to sit on either side of Logan, so that they could comfort Kendall as well.

"Just let it out, buddy," James said softly as he made soothing patterns on Kendall's knee.

"I-I m-miss h-her s-so m-much!" Kendall sobbed into Logan's shirt.

"We know, Kenny, but it'll get better. You'll see," Carlos said reassuringly.

"Carlos is right, Kendall, as rare as that is. But, he does have a point. Things can and will get better if you allow them to," Logan said. Kendall just shook his head and cried harder.

"I don't want them to!" Kendall sobbed.

"Why not, buddy?" Carlos asked confused by Kendall's answer.

"B-Because I-I'm afraid i-if they d-do I-I'll forget about h-her!" Kendall cried.

Carlos, James and Logan all shared a look. They knew that they would have to get Kendall calmed down and fast.

The blond was on the verge of having a panic attack, and right now that would not be good.

"Buddy, look at me," Logan said, forcing Kendall to look at him. "You won't forget about her, okay? You just need to remember the good times that you had with her."

James and Carlos nodded their heads, agreeing with what Logan was saying.

"Logan's right, Kenny," Carlos said, reaching over to hug his friend.

"I-I know, b-but it's h-hard," Kendall said.

"We know, buddy, but you wanna know something?" James asked rubbing a gentle hand up and down Kendall's leg. Kendall nodded his head, looking up at James through his bangs, tears still rolling down his face. "She's always going to be there with you, even if you can't see her, she'll always be in your heart."

"You really think so?" Kendall asked in a small voice. He had managed to stop crying and the tears no longer fell.

"I know so, buddy," James said giving Kendall a bright smile. Kendall returned it with a small smile.

James pulled Kendall into a hug which Carlos and Logan soon joined. When the boys broke apart Kendall let out a yawn.

"It's getting late," Logan said looking at the clock. "I think it's time we all went to bed."

The three boys nodded their heads in agreement as James and Carlos stood up.

"Goodnight, guys," they said together.

"I hope you feel better, Kenny, just remember what we talked about," Carlos said reaching down to give Kendall one last hug. James quickly following suit before they left the room.

Logan turned to Kendall as soon as James and Carlos left the room.

"You think you'll be okay, buddy?" Logan asked, still concerned for his younger friend.

"Yeah," Kendall said. "But, can I sleep with you tonight?"

Logan just smiled when he saw how hard Kendall was blushing.

"Of course you can, buddy," Logan said still smiling. Kendall returned the smile as he moved to get ready for bed.

Once the boys were ready for bed they climbed into Logan's bed and Logan wrapped a protective arm around the younger boy's shoulders. Kendall closed his eyes and laid his head down on his best friend's chest.

It wasn't long before both boys were asleep.

Sure Kendall still loved Jo. But, he knew that she was in a better place watching over him.

He would always love her now and forever.


End file.
